Disclosed herein is a building systems for use by children which allows children to build structures, and, particularly, a building system which allows for children to use their imagination to building a structure.
Building systems for children, such as blocks, Tinker Toys®, Legos®, etc., are well known and have been a staple of the home, pre-schools, day care centers, etc. for a long time. Children play with these different systems to build structures as inspired by their imagination, and then play with the structures built. Some building systems have components that are large enough for children to blocks structures large enough for the children to play in. One concern with such larger building systems is that the children may want to climb on the structures they build.